


Floors

by Wyatt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of rocks separated them. Clint wasn‘t able to reach him, couldn‘t see him, didn‘t know how bad he was injured.. Hell, he didn‘t even knew where exactly they where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floors

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ..I get the feeling someone just wants to set those two up.

„Tony? 'You still with me? Don‘t you dare pass out on me!"  
His head felt heavy. His entire body, or those parts he was still aware of, felt cold and he could barely keep his eyes open. What am I talking about?! He couldn‘t even get them to focus!  
So yea, he felt like passing out.., like right about now!  
He wanted to give his eyes some rest, but Clint wouldn‘t just shut up and stop yelling at him.  
It may have helped a few times, but then the words Clint was throwing at him to keep him awake at some point seemed to drift of, or he was drifting of, and were only heard in a far distance. A distance were Tony could with ease pretend they weren‘t even there, and the man settled into what he thought would be peaceful rest.

„Tony?" Clint asked again. When there was no response, he silently start to panic. „Hey, don‘t do that to me, Tony!" the words came out just like he felt.. helpless. A bunch of rocks separated them. Clint wasn‘t able to reach him, couldn‘t see him, didn‘t know how bad he was injured.. Hell, he didn‘t even knew where exactly they where. Except for the fact that they were buried under a whole building which had just collapsed on them. They had waked a few minutes ago. It didn‘t took them long to realize, that they were trapped in some sort of cellar. But neither of them knew what had happened. And then the building above them had collapsed on them. Just like that.


End file.
